paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion
"People say they're willing to fight. To win. To be victorious, but how? In what way? Well how? Marching in the streets with crude weapons and empty language will solve nothing, and makes you worse. The will to﻿ fight is half of it, knowing how to fight is the other. I hope all those who take to the streets are smart enough to know the right way." :- Centurion Primus Pilus giving advice in the Sprawls Tactical Analysis * Officer and a Gentleman: Centurions are the officers in the Syndicate's infantry ranks, and are differentiated from most other Syndicate infantry by being almost civilised during battle. Acting as the Syndicate's sniper equivalent, the Centurion can easily pick off enemy infantry and light vehicles, while supporting infantry near them with an AURA of health regeneration. * Super Sniper: The Centurion's anti-materiel rifle acts as a sniper rifle, and is by far the most powerful sniper weapon short of Natasha. Not only will it slaughter nearly any infantry unit in a single shot, it can smash light vehicles to rubble without problems. * Under Cover: When it is needed, a Centurion can hide underneath a thermo-optic cloak, allowing them to stealth themselves without trouble. While this may sound underwhelming, the Centurion can still fire while stealthed, and his relatively high damage can make him a truly deadly threat on the battlefield. * One in a Million Shot: With enough target practice, a Centurion can put a round through the window or firing slit of enemy vehicles, allowing them to potentially eliminate the crew without damaging the vehicle itself too much. Background "We aren't cavemen. We have standards. We have technology. The will to fight is half the battle. The knowledge of battle is half. The means are the lynchpin." :- Centurion Primus Pilus, concluding a speech A Centurion is a constant reminder of what is the Syndicate's motivation for taking the path they have. A Centurion is the most professional of all the Syndicate's infantry in the fact that they do not act like wild dogs. They are honorable, polite, and brutally efficient. They take it upon themselves to lead fellow infantry into battle and achieve victory in the swiftest manner. Their high calibre anti-materiel rifles are always custom made to the specifications of Centurions, and thus there is no standardized variant. They are used with scientific tradition, as no force can convince these outstanding individuals to fire a round until they are certain that the bullet will strike their intended target. The sheer force of the high calibre round is enough to neutralize any individual, much less damage a lightly armed target. There have been recorded instances in which Centurions have been known to destroy a patrolling Ranger Scout car or two. However, do not confuse them with the fragile specialist snipers of other factions. They are bound by the true path of leadership, and command their legions from the front lines. Centurions have often suffered heavy casualties in battle, generally fighting alongside the Legionaries they commanded. They usually led from the front, occupying a position at the front right of the century formation. They led and inspired their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage that may have gotten them to their rank in the first place. It is for these reasons that they often suffered a disproportionate number of casualties. To reduce the losses of such outstanding employees the Syndicate has taken actions to equip them with an advanced cloak. Although the thermo-optic cloak has a limited reserve of energy, it allows the Centurion to take a decisive shot, under the safety of invisibility. While Centurions prefer their men and enemies to see them, orders are orders. Category:Units